Generally smart power modules (SPM) include power devices such as IGBTs and IC control devices which are mounted on metallic leadframes. However such modules are subject to leadframe deformation and warpage due to large package size. Also the large number of bond wires increases the likelihood of a wire bond failure and also increases the likelihood of cracked die during the wire bonding operation.
As with all power devices, the dissipation of heat is a major factor in packaging such devices, particularly if there are multiple power devices in the same package which are susceptible to failure when heated above certain temperatures.